


2016

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: In which there is a strange sound coming out of Teal'c's room and Sam and Cameron wonder what's going on.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Cameron Mitchell, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Teal'c
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	2016

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "Laughter".

****

The sound echoing out of Tealc’s room had Sam stop dead in her tracks. A passing sergeant paused, met her eye and immediately looked down at the ground again. But she could see that he was grinning.

Just as Sam was about to start walking again, she heard steps approaching and Cam rounded the corner the second the sergeant vanished around the corner. He hesitated when the sound erupted again. It was unusual, even at the SGC, the sound would have made everybody pause.

His eyes wide, Cam approached her. “What’s going on? He’s not drunk, is he?” he whispered as though at the bedside of a dying friend.

Sam shrugged and tapped his shoulder. “We should take a look.”

Cameron nodded thoughtfully. “Should we go get Jackson? In case it’s, you know, something serious?"

Shaking her head, she approached the windowless metal door, her knuckles resting over it for a few heartbeat, before she turned the doorknob und carefully pushed it open, Cameron right behind her.

The first thing she saw, was a screen, a long, somehow socially awkward face in its centre as he talked about having learned something about teamwork on Starkiller Base. And Teal’c laughed again.

With a grunt, Cameron pushed open the door. “Teal’c, why are you watching Star Wars Parodies without me? Man, that’s not fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> Teal'c has always been a fan of Stargate, hasn't he? Did you get which clip he might be watching?


End file.
